Waiting for a Miracle
by dawnindanite
Summary: Kendall anxiously waits for news that would change his life. One-shot. Various pairings.


A/N: Hi All! This is a little bit of a holiday treat. I actually had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, it just took me a while to get it out in words.

Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, may the days be filled with joy!

Disclaimer: I do not any rights to the Big Time Rush characters.

* * *

><p>Kendall stared out the window, looking out at Shakopee, in deep thought. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his fingernails. He barely registered that someone had approached and clapped him on his shoulder. He turned to look at his brother-in-law.<p>

"You okay, buddy?"

Kendall gave a quick nod. "As fine as I'll ever be, right now, James."

Katie and James had moved in together once Katie turned twenty-one. Quite honestly, it took a while before Kendall wrapped his head around the idea that one of his best friends was in love with his baby sister, and vise versa. However, Kendall learned to accept their relationship with time, and now he was uncle to two beautiful children, Laina and Matthew Diamond. His sister opted not to get married, at least not while living in California. Katie secretly believed that marriages in Hollywood were cursed, so she chose to have the relationship without the title.

Kendall and James turned to look at the two children. Lainey, six, was the spitting image of Katie, but had her father's eyes. Matt, four, was a perfect mix of his parents; he had James' nose and a smile but Katie's chocolate coloured eyes and tawny hair. They were currently running around the chairs, playing with Carlos' kids.

Carlos had married Stephanie King once one of her films became successful in the Sunprance film festival. They had two children and were expecting a third. Selina and C.J. were just as rambunctious as their father with their mother's taste in horror films. They both looked like Carlos, with very few of their mother's features.

Carlos, who was talking with his wife and Katie, started towards his friends when he caught their eyes. He looked past the two, "It's starting to snow." He gave Kendall a once over. "You're not looking so hot there, you want something to drink?"

Kendall looked down at his attire, he had slung on a random checkered shirt and tossed on one of his beanies. He shrugged and heaved heavily as he nodded to Carlos' question. Carlos punched him on the shoulder before heading off to find his friend a beverage.

As Carlos left the vicinity, everyone in the room looked up as Logan and Camille came bursting through the doors. Logan was carrying Tom, their eldest while Camille pushed their twins, Sarah and Becca in a stroller. Tom looked very much like Camille, but he, like his sisters, inherited their father's dimples. The nine-months fraternal twins seemed to be developing to take after each parent.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted as he placed Tom down to play with the other kids. Camille waved to the guys and went to sit with the other wives. "We got here as fast as we could, but Camille forgot to turn off the stove," he looked over at his blond friend, "How are you holding up?"

Kendall couldn't even answer him, he just turned back and resumed his previous position of biting his nails and staring out the window. His friends returned to their significant others, Kendall watched their reflection in the window.

James pulled Katie down to sit on his lap, while she continued talking animatedly to Stephanie and Camille. Kendall turned his lip when Katie wrapped an arm around James' shoulders and pecked him on the lips. The two of them laughed when Lainey made a sound of disgust.

"Here, man," Carlos nudged Kendall, holding out a cup of coffee. Kendall took the offering and made a gesture of thanks. It seemed that he lost the will to speak. Carlos placed his hands in his pocket and made towards his wife, understanding that Kendall wasn't in the mood to talk. Kendall sat down on the window ledge, watching the three happy families interact with one another.

He saw Camille reach down and lifted one of the girls up into her arms when she began to fuss, her sister was sound asleep. Logan reached across to take his daughter from his wife, his eyes lit with adoration.

Carlos sat down beside Stephanie and draped his arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder, affectionately rubbing her bulging belly.

He couldn't help but be astounded by the fact that all of them had reached this stage in their lives. He sighed wistfully thinking of his own life.

Jo returned to North America right after she finished shooting her film series; at the time, Kendall was dating Lucy and touring the world. It took a chance encounter at a Dustin B concert years after, that the two even knew that they were on the same continent. The attraction between the two seemed to come back full force and they picked up where they left off. Unlike his sister, Kendall loved the idea of marriage, especially with the woman he loved; less than a year after reconciliation, Kendall made Jo his wife. By the time they had married, everyone had started procreating, enthralled with the idea of having their children grow up with one another, Kendall and Jo wanted to start their family immediately.

After years of trying, Kendall and Jo started to become discouraged. The lengthy months between miscarriages were the darkest times for the couple. The worrying didn't really begin until after they had visited a fertility clinic and found out that Jo had a "hostile womb." The news had sent Jo into a depression. Kendall tried to be supportive by being as optimistic as possible. He suggested either adopting or having a baby by surrogation. However, Kendall couldn't understand the desolation that Jo felt; as a woman, it was innate for her to want to feel the growth of life within her.

Katie sat down beside Kendall. "Everything will be fine, big brother. You guys have made it through everything thrown your way."

Kendall nodded, still watching his extended family. "She's never gone this far before," his clutch on the coffee cup tightened. "If anything happens...I don't know what I'd do." His voice couldn't mask the desperation he felt. He felt his sister reach around him and place her head on his shoulder.

"You are still the person I look up to. You've managed to handle everything that comes your way. You see all these people here, they're here to support you. We love you and we would do anything to keep you from falling." Kendall placed a kiss on his sister's head. "Mom's on her way, the snow is slowing down traffic."

A tired looking woman entered the room. Kendall and Katie stood up. "Mr. Knight?"

"Yes?" Kendall asked anxiously. He felt his sister give his arm a squeeze of reassurance.

"Follow me, please."

Kendall glanced at his friends, Carlos, James and Logan, all standing to their feet. He could feel the silent support from each of them. He managed a smile for them, before following the woman. He trailed after her until they reached another room at the end of the hallway, his breath seemingly abating with each step. The woman opened the door and revealed Jo to him.

He walked into the room, looking down at his wife. Her eyes were shut, but he could tell that she had just been through something difficult. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He reached for her hand. Jo moaned as she slowly started to awaken. Kendall leaned down to stroke her forehead with his free hand. "Hi, honey," he whispered, afraid to break the silence in the room.

Jo searched his eyes for an answer to her unasked question.

"I don't know."

Clasping her own hand on top of his, the two waited in silence.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the woman returned, along with her, a man who became well acquainted with the couple. Kendall could feel Jo's grip tighten as they saw what the woman was holding in her arms. The man's haggard face broke out into a gentle smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight, please meet your six pound, eight ounce, daughter."

Jo let go of Kendall to gasp into her hands before reaching out for their child. The nurse walked towards Jo and eased the newborn into her mother's arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Hi," Jo whispered. "I'm your momma."

Kendall felt on the verge of collapsing. His life was literally laid out before his eyes in the form of his wife and daughter.

Jo gently rocked their daughter, smiling and crying at the same time. She finally tore her gaze away from her to look up at her spouse. Her blues eyes sparkled.

"Do you want to hold her now?"

Kendall took in a deep breath and nodded. He reached down for the little pink bundle. He never felt more afraid of breaking something in his life. He stroked a finger down his daughter's face, feeling like a giant in comparison. She squirmed slightly, before opening her tiny eyes. The second that he spotted the blue eyes, identical to Jo's, he knew that he had lost his heart again, this time to the miracle in his arms.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked, breaking the magical silence in the room.

Without looking away from his daughter, Kendall answered softly, "Emma. Emma Knight."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you readers enjoyed this little one-shot. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Have a happy holiday!

-D

P.S. I made a reference to Heffron Drive, can anyone spot it? ;)


End file.
